REALIDAD DOLOROSA
by pimosa2407
Summary: Como una realidad, verdadera, llena de dolor puede ayudarte a encontrar lo que uno creía a ver desaparecido, como todo, vuelve a tomar sentido, de lo que creías haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. Fe. Eso sucedió con la pequeña y bella Isabella. Su vida había cambiado mucho a los 15 años, la muerte de su madre, con un padre preso dejándola con una terrible realidad, una
1. Chapter 2: capitulo 1 sorpresa

ESTOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRANDIOSA STEPHENIE MEYER LO MIO ES SOLO LA HISTORIA

PROLOGO:

Como una realidad, verdadera, llena de dolor puede ayudarte a encontrar lo que uno creía a ver desaparecido, como todo, vuelve a tomar sentido, de lo que creías haber perdido hace ya mucho tiempo. Fe.

Eso sucedió con la pequeña y bella Isabella. Su vida había cambiado mucho a los 15 años, la muerte de su madre, con un padre preso dejándola con una terrible realidad, una deuda. Como al pensar que ya no podría enfrentar más golpes, la vida de la hermosa Isabella, vuelve a dar un vuelco distinto ahora enfrentando a una temible enfermedad y sintiendo que acaba su tiempo en vida, decide hacer su mayor esfuerzo para tratar de sacar lo poco que tenia, su padre.

Pero lo que la hermosa joven no sabía que, el destino todavía no estaba escrito, la suerte al fin llegaría.

Un nuevo comienzo, nuevo trabajo y la llegada de un ángel de cabellos cobrizo, iba hacer todo lo posible por no dejar que se rinda y luchar por tener un futuro mejor, junto a toda su familia.

La pregunta es ¿querrá ser salvada de esta vida tenebrosa y volver a esa felicidad, al fin perdida hace ya tanto tiempo?

BUENO AL FIN ME DECIDÍ EN EMPEZAR A PUBLICAR...ESTOY MUY ANSIOSA POR SABER, SI LES GUSTARA, ME INSULTARAN O DE MÁS...REALMENTE ESPERO QUE ME CUENTEN QUE LES PARECE AUNQUE SEA SOLO PARA INSULTAR JAJA

Y BUE QUE COMIESE ESTO...PIMOSA2407


	2. Chapter 2

BUENO AQUI AL FIN DEJO EL PRIMER CAPI DE LA HISTORIA, ESO SI LA HISTORIA ES MIA LOS PERSONAJES LE PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER Y COMO DIGO ESPERO QUE ME DEJEN UN REVIEW Y ME COMENTEN PORFIS QUE LES PARECE ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA CON ESTO Y SOY MUY NUEVITA EN ESTO NO SEAN MALITAS SI JAJA BUE AHI VA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTEN O NO.

Capitulo 1: SORPRESA

Los nervios me estaban carcomiendo, ganándole al cansancio que tenia, los nervios eran peor que cualquier dolor o malestar que pudiera tener. Ciertamente la espera no era mi fuerte, pero ya que puedo hacer, la desesperación puede convertir a cualquier cobarde en el mejor de los héroes y podría decir que así me sentí, cuando decidí que esta era lo mejor y probar mi suerte.

Pero siéndoles franca, ya no estaba tan segura, la Bella cobarde había vuelto y replantearme el hecho de salir volando de estas oficinas, lujosas y mostrando un sonoro brillo de esplendor, con sus colores brillosos de acá para allá, estaban empezando asustarme.

En qué momento pensé, que esto era lo mejor, no lo sé, tal vez el hecho de que están por quitar mi casa o mi padre…si, esto es por ello, _"así que nada de miedos bella, se fuerte, fuerte" _repetirme esas palabras van a ayudarme.

Un suspiro suave escapo de mis labios, debía concentrarme para lograr el trabajo de secretaria personal de la Empresas Cullen inc., aquí en la mejor empresas de decoraciones interiores como exteriores comandada por la Sra. Esme Lili Platt Cullen. Cuando vi el aviso no pude pensar en que era lo mejor, pero en este momento mirando a mí alrededor ya no estaba tan segura.

Con solo ver a los demás solicitantes, parecía una pordiosera, sofisticado, con sus ropas y maquillajes caros y su perfil extremadamente profesional, sabía que no iba a poder competir con ellos. Yo en cambio estaba más simple, una remera beige manga corta simple y con un pantalón de vestir negro, con apenas unos tacos.

Simple, comparados con los demás aquí, sin contar que te asesinaban o te calculaban con la mirada, evitaba verlos porque asustaban.

Llevaba dos horas aquí, el reloj marcaba las nueve de la mañana y para mi parecía que no había pasado ni un minuto, terror, miedo y pánico dominaban mi sentidos. La espalda me estaba matando de estar rígida en mi asiento, si tenía algún malestar antes de venir, estos fueron aplacados por los nervios, deseaba que ya me llamaran.

.

.

.

Nueve y quince minutos….

Y veinticinco minutos…

Treinta minutos…

Hasta que por fin escuche un par de tacones acercarse, vi caminar hacia aquí, a la secretaria de la Sra. Cullen, Ángela Weber, con la última chica que había entrado antes que yo, me erguí cuando ya estaban despidiéndola en la puerta y se giro.

-la señorita Swan, adelante, por favor- la joven, camino de vuelta por la puerta que minutos antes había salido, tomo la perilla y la abrió, espero a que yo me acercara. Tome una bocanada de aire profundo para pasar a mis pulmones y darme impulso y levantarme, mis piernas estaban poco colaborativas hoy, a causa de los nervios y perdía los colores de mi cara…"_fuerza Bella, recuerda porque lo haces, no temas, recuerda a tu padre"_.

Me acerque a la joven que me miraba atentamente, dándole una tierna sonrisa que devolvió muy simpática y sincera, se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar, escuche la puerta cerrarse y preste atención a la nueva habitación de color naranja, prolijamente acomodado y muebles marrones acompañando a la habitación, la señorita Ángela paso a mi lado y abrió otra puerta de vidrio que esfumaba un poco la visión del otro lado y se asomo para hablar con la persona que se encontraba en ese lugar.

Escuche la voz de la mujer de adentro que pasara y Ángela me hizo una seña que pasara, corriéndose a un lado de esta para dejarme pasar, le di un pequeño gracias en voz baja y con una sonrisa suave me devolvió el gesto cerrando la puerta detrás de mí.

Madre santa!

Que habitación, prácticamente era todo de vidrio, sacando el lado de la salida, luego toda la habitación era con paredes de vidrio, con una vista envidiable de la ciudad de Seattle, era impresionante, podía verse el transito, los transeúntes yendo de un lugar a otro, las plazas y lo más bello de la vista era ese cielo azul con unos rayos amarillos de sol que hoy había decidido salir a la vista de todos y deleitarnos con su suave calor…_"IMPRESIONANTE"_.

Un carraspeo me hizo enfocar la atención hacia la persona, _"oh por dios"_ una hermosa mujer de unos cuarenta años, su bello cabello caoba enmarcando un rostro con forma de corazón, blanca casi como la tiza y unos ojos color miel haciendo aun más perfecto su hermoso rostro, se encontraba sentada en una mesa mármol en tonos rojizos y ocres.

Un leve rubor se puso en mi cara por ser atrapada en la inspección del lugar, una risita soltó la Sra. Cullen, lo cual solo logro que mi cara se pusiera aun mas roja de ser posible. No podría decir cuál era su expresión, podría imaginar que de gracia frente a la ridícula situación. –siéntese, por favor, señorita Swan- dijo la bella mujer, me acerque al silla, que estaba enfrente de mí, y una vez acomodada, levante la vista para poder mirar a la mujer que estaba enfrente, su sonrisa cálida adornaba su bello rostro-bueno…señorita Isabella, voy a comentarle lo que estoy buscando, voy a serle franca el puesto que estoy ofreciendo es de mi secretaria personal, por lo tanto aquí a mi lado, necesita una persona de confianza y leal a mí, dado que voy necesitar que se encargue, de mi agenda, de organizar mis reuniones y algunas veces tendrá que reunirse con algunos clientes, los más importantes que hace años que contratan esta empresa-comentaba la señora Cullen y yo estaba segura que mas pálida acada segundo que pasaba y aun continuaba, el trato, las reglas, la presentación y todo, mi cabeza iba a reventar- crees que podrías con el trabajo, Isabella?- cuando termino de hablar, esperando mi respuesta, mientras yo pensaba que le iba a decir, si la verdad de que yo no sabía nada de este trabajo o mentir y hacer como si nada.

Sopese mi contestación, pensé en mentir, el trabajo era muy necesario para mi, sabía que iba a tener que dejar el del mesera a la mañana y el del bar a la tarde, pero ya era insostenible, la plata no alcanzaba y sabia que este era lo mejor y económicamente iba a poder pagar casi la mitad de la maldita hipoteca, pero…el quinto suspiro en el día escapo de mi, fije mis ojos en los caramelos de la señora Cullen había tanta sinceridad y dulzura en sus ojos.

Ahí tome mi decisión…la verdad.

Aclare mi garganta para que mi voz saliera firme y sin ningún tipo de duda.- Sra. Cullen, voy a serle sincera y no voy a mentirle…para hacerle honesta …yo, bueno- suspire y cerré mis ojos- Este trabajo, yo nunca en mi vida lo he hecho y la verdad decidí intentarlo y por eso hoy estoy aquí…yo se que tal vez a usted no le interese señora, pero yo le prometo por mí aprender todo los mas rápido posible y poner el empeño para no causarle ningún problema, si me da la oportunidad de demostrárselo- apretaba mis manos fuertemente, y mis ojos estaban en la misma condición, pero sentí un alivio inmenso en mi cuerpo al decir la verdad.

Sabía que después de esto, no me iba a contratar pero estaba bien conmigo misma por haber dicho la verdad, así que cuando termine mi monologo, solo estaba esperando que me echara a patadas del lugar.

Parecía que hubiera pasado una eternidad, cuando volví a escuchar esa voz cálida.- míreme, Srta. Swan- levante mi rostro ante el pedido, me sorprendí al ver algo que no creí, con su sonrisa cálida y su mirada tierna y mucho menos no podía creer lo que escuche a continuación- contratada, el puesto es suyo srita. Swan- eh! Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

-de…de verdad…como?-ella sintió y yo estaba en un estado de estupefacción que no salía de mi asombro aun.

-si, así es, me gusta su sinceridad por eso la elijo a usted, sabe creo que la hubiera elegido igual desde el momento en que entro por la puerta- yo aun si poder creer lo que escuchaba, sus ojos mostraban tanta sinceridad.

Creo que estaba soñando, comprobé pellizcándome y cuando sentí el dolor y la suave sonrisa de la Sra. Cullen, no lo pude resistir mas, las lagrimas se hicieron presente sin que yo las pudiera reprimir a tiempo, el fuerte dolor en el pecho era insoportable que fue imposible pararlas, la sentía mi ángel mandado del cielo, como si mi madre la hubiese enviado o me hubiese puesto acá.

Mi vista estaba completamente nublada por las gruesas lágrimas, las cerré porque ya muy molestas estas. Dos meses de sufrimiento y cuatro años de dolor para que al fin la suerte me sonría, parecía que dios se había apiadado de mí por un maldito momento.-graa…graciiaass- sentí unos brazos cálidos en volverme y podría jurar que esta mujer podía leerme y podía saber mi dolor y suplicio o ya estaba realmente desvariando, no lo sé y la verdad tampoco importaba ahora.

-SHSSS tranquila, todo va estar bien.- sus brazos apretaban mi cuerpo, los sentía como si fuera mi propia madre y lentamente mi angustia fue menguando hasta casi dejando que aspirara fuerte el aire en mi nariz.

Cuando me separe de ese dulce abrazo, pose mi mirada en aquella dulce mujer y la suave sonrisa adornaba su bello rostro y me dio vergüenza por mi ataque de sentimiento, poniéndome toda roja- perdoon…perdón señora discúlpeme por…- corto mi disculpa de golpe

-no se preocupe, la verdad con esto me acabo de convencer más que hice lo correcto a darle ese puesto a usted, Isabella.- su sonrisa no había abandonado su cara

-por favor llámeme Bella y se lo uro podre todo mi empeño en no defraudarla señora Cullen.- mis palabras salieron concisas y seguras de mi y lo lograría. Adiós a mis días oscuros.

.

.

.

.

.

Los días pasaban como una tormenta de verano rápido y feroz. Si! Después de estos días al fin pude acoger el movimiento de la empresa, pero por el momento solo me amoldaba al de secretaria y Ángela había tomado el puesto de secretaria personal solo temporal, solo hasta que estuviera por completo amoldada a este lugar y pudiera seguir el ritmo de la señora Esme. Dado que aquí el de secretaria era más fácil, manejar los pedidos y controlar algunos diseñadores eso ya era otra cosa y los movimientos económicos tampoco me estaban costando mucho problema pero aun estaba costando.

Pero aun así mis problemas se estaban presentando por otros terrenos fuera de lo laboral, sino más bien, de salud, ellos si estaban a empezar a pasar estragos en vida y estaba afectándome cada día aun más.

Y sabia que también ya se estaba empezando a notar, había perdido mucho peso, mis costillas apenas más notoria, prácticamente había días donde ni siquiera mover mi brazo para escribir o caminara tomar el bus era todo una fuerza sobre humana y mis dolores de espalda y cintura eran por momentos insoportables, el sueño era casi presente en el día a día y lo peor de aquello era la palidez que presentaba mi rostro que trataba de tapar con maquillaje y podía decir como éxito en la meta, ya que al final Ángela o la señora Esme notaban mi palidez y daba gracias que acá en Seattle hiciera frio para tapar mi delgadez y aquellas hematomas que empezaban a formarse con solo el toque.

Realmente agotador esto, sabía que iba a tener que decirle la verdad a la señora Esme y a Ang., pero el miedo se hacía eco de mí, lo ignoraba como podía tomárselo pero tampoco quería que pensaran que abusaba de su buena voluntad y eso me aplacaba.

Un largo suspiro salió de mi, tal vez hoy podía contarle, solo tenía que esperarla, para el almuerzo. El sonido del ascensor me saco de mis pensamientos, las voces de ambas mujer me sacaron de mis pensamientos.-Señora Esme, Angy como les fue?- la señora me frunció el seño- Isabella, sabes que no me gusta que me digas señora, solo Esme- refunfuño

Solté una risita y levante mis manos en forma de disculpa- está bien, lo siento, aun no me acostumbro Esme.

-mucho mejor, bien Bella, solo tuvimos peños inconvenientes con las molduras de la casa pero nada que no se pudiera solucionar-Me sonreía, vestía muy elegante con un traje color burdeos de no sé qué diseñador.- si, solo una tontería sin importancia pero a veces pueden ser tan quisquillosos las personas.- continuo. Angy saltó una risita.

-más bien los obligo a usar ese diseño de moldura, jajá.

-pues sí, ya estaba cansada de la señora Thompson y sus estupideces.- fruncía el seño frente al recuerdo.

Tanto Angy como yo soltamos unas risotadas, frente al mal recuerdo de esa mujer, que era una pesadilla andando, tal fue la diversión que la señora Esme se unió pronto a nuestras risas.

.

.

.

Ya pasado de las doce del medio día, al fin Angy y yo estábamos terminando de acomodar las últimas carpetas, cuando la puerta de vidrio de la señora Cullen se abre, mostrando a una dulce Esme sonriente, que nos dedicaba ambas.

-chicas, dejen eso acompáñenme a almorzar, invito y no exijo un no por respuesta.-mirandome fijamente a mí, sabiendo que siempre me quejaba y lograba terminando de pagar mi almuerzo.

Sonreí apenada frente a esto, pero era más fuerte que yo, sentía que no podía permitirlo, pero tal vez por hoy lo deje pasar. Cuando me pare sentí que todo el piso, paredes y muebles se movieron de lugar, volví a caer, en mi asiento, sentí que perdía la fuerza de mis piernas. El pánico se apodero de mí, NO!,ACA NO! POR FAVOR…pensé para mi.

-Bella, estas bien?-Esme se había acercado y me tomaba del brazo, dios! Que dolor ese simple toco dolió.

-Bella, te sientes, bien?.-Angy también se había acercado. Ambas mujeres estaban con una cara de preocupación importante, mas vale que las calme antes de que llamen a una ambulancia.

-sí, si no se preocupen estoy bien, solo fue un mareo, sin importancia.- hacía gestos con mis manos para quitarle importancia.

-estás segura? Bella estas muy pálida y pareces tener un poco de temperatura.-la mano suave de la señora Esme se poso en mi frente, la cual no me había percatado pero estaba helada.

-sí, si de verdad, ustedes vienen de la calle y están un poco heladas el día está realmente pésimo, con un frio a reventar.- asegurando y una vez paso el mareo me puse en pie.-ven de verdad ya estoy mejor.- me señale parada.

-mmh, está bien, pero si te sientes otra vez mal nos dices, si?.

Asentí, dándoles una sonrisa tranquilizadoras a ambas, vi que eso no las convenció del todo y sabia que estaban a empezando a sospechar, tendría que contarles sobre mi enfermedad antes de que sea tarde.

Tenía miedo, mucho de perderlas, las únicas amigas he podido tener en este momento, lograban no hacerme sentir sola y sabia que se enojarían, pero también que tome la licencia médica y eso no era bueno, dado necesitaba trabajar como sea y no estaba para perder mi trabajo.

.

.

.

Ya en la cafetería del edificio, estábamos divirtiéndonos con las anécdotas del hijo de Angy, Tomas que estaba en sus hermoso primer añito y sus incursiones por conocer cada rincón de la casa mantenía ocupados a ambos padres, dado que a veces eran un poco peligrosas por así decir.

El mal trago de la oficina había quedado atrás y ahora estábamos realmente disfrutando del almuerzo y los consejos de la señora Esme eran muy útiles, para una mama primeriza como lo era Angy.

La gran señora Cullen, tenía dos hijos, Alices de 22 y su hijo Edward de 26 años, esta primera era una universitaria a punto de recibirse de diseñadora de ropa y su hijo un gran doctor donde trabajaba en el mejor hospital de todo Seattle, en junto a su padre.

Eran realmente increíbles, la señora Esme estaba muy orgullosos de sus hijos, pero con una sonrisa recordaba lo terribles que habían sido de pequeños, niños que nunca se cansaban y como en un tiempo record habían destruido varios de sus jarrones, muebles y otros elementos que hubieran estado a su alcance y como tuvo que vigilarlos con una vista de halcón.

Angy estaba muy atenta a sus consejos y la mesa se había llenado de alegría frente a las historias de sus hijos y como los amaba y como se había sacrificado por el futuro de ellos.

El sonido de un celular nos interrumpió, Esme tomo su bolso y saco su celular, miro la pantalla y una sonrisa se coló en su rostro.- hablando de roma-apretó el botón y puso el aparato en su oído- Alice! Justo nos estábamos acordando de vos y tu hermano-callo mientras del otro lado contestaba- si, si no me olvide, justo estoy acá con las muchachas y les voy a decir ahora para invitarlas.

Tanto Angy como yo nos miramos frente al comentario de la señora Cullen, como no sabíamos a que se refería, ambas nos encogimos de hombros y esperamos a que la señora Esme terminara de hablar.-si, ya te dije que si esta todo organizado como vos me pediste hija…si nos vemos dentro de un rato, besos y ten cuidado, nos vemos en casa…yo también te quiero hija.- corto la llamada y esperamos a que terminara de guardar. Cuando nos miro en seguida me puse muy nerviosa, no me gustaba esa sonrisa demasiado tierna que nos mando, había aprendido que cuando la ponía era para darnos algo o una invitación a alguna fiesta en su casa y eso había sido un punto de discusión con la señora.-chicas me había olvidado de mencionarles, sobre la fiesta de cumpleaños de mi hija Alice y como era de esperarse no podían faltar ustedes, por eso…

-cuente conmigo y mi familia Esme.-ambas se sonrieron y la señora se enfoco en mi, lo cual me puso aun más nerviosa.

-ammm señora yo…yo no creo que pueda ir- se me trababan las palabras y me puse roja, cuando se puso triste su cara y sus ojos se oscurecieron por la pena, realmente no me gustaba verla así.

-pero Bella, por favor siempre te reúsas solo por esta vez, compláceme y ve solo por esa tarde.-agrando sus ojos y frunció sus labios hasta casi convertirlos en un tierno puchero que rompía el alma y ablandaba el corazón de cualquier piedra.

Considere solo unos segundos y mirándola así, sabía que había perdido la batalla al menos esta vez, tenía que ir. Suspire y asentí con mi cabeza para confirmar mi presencia ahí en la fiesta.

La cara de la señora cambio de la tristeza profunda a una inmensa felicidad y radiante sonrisa, me alegre de mi decisión no era feliz cuando ponía esa cara tan tristona, realmente estaba empezando a apreciar a la señora tanto así como Angy.

-perfecto bien, Angy tú ya sabes cómo llegar, ven con ella así no tienes que viajar por tu estas en forks y no tendrás que viajar tanto-asentí y nos conto sobre la tan vendita fiesta.

No sabía que podía esperar de ella, pero trataría de no separarme de Angy pasar lo más rápido posible y largarme de allí, solo sea para contentar a la señora solo por ello.


End file.
